A Fat Bee's Journey
by GrandNutShackHalation
Summary: A fat annoying bee is on her way to the Coconut Mall to find Birdo, who she requests to see for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day for the Honey Queen Bee, who was relaxing in Isle Delfino's main capital of the Delfino Plaza, relaxing on the beach as she raised herself, realizing something.

"Wait a moment... there was something I needed to give Birdo!" Hoeny Queen exclaimed as she then took off to the pavement, grabbing her Bumble Bee vehicle and activating the glide function as she began gliding in the air, heading westward.

Birdo was relaxing on the beach with Toadette as she turned her head to the mushroom girl. "Did you hear something?"

"Besides you, no." Toadette responded as she leaned on her beach chair to let out a big bassy fart, fanning the air while giggling. "But I'm sure people are gonna hear this!"

Birdo groaned as she rolled her eyes and went back to sunbathing, with Toadette farting the day away quite literally.


	2. Chapter 2

The Honey Queen Bee screamed delightfully as she was blown high into the sky by powerful gusty winds, of which made her appear in the Cloudtop Cruise racecourse, noticing all the green beanstalks rising out of the clouds and the wooden airships as she looked around.

"Wow... this fantasy place reminds me of the Gusty Garden Galaxy!" Honey Queen remarked as she was blown into the thunderstorm section of the racecourse, narrowly avoiding contact with lightning bolts as she continued to glide in her Bumble Bee vehicle, using a giant flower to glide as she was then blown back by the winds, causing her to be zapped as she screamed in pain.

"Did you see something?" Birdo asked Toadette as they were riding together in an airship.

"No, but you're gonna see this!" Toadette exclaimed above her stomach rumbling as she then proceeded to vomit.

"...I didn't think you were the one to get air sick." Birdo commented as she moved away from the barfing Toadette, wondering if it was such a good idea to pair up with her.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed to never stop life from being so abnormally large with the giant Honey Queen, for she reached the Sunshine Airport after being blown downward by several bolts of lightning, noticing the huge airport terminal and various different airplanes arriving and leaving as she decided to drop by, catching a glimpse of the classic Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Kart 64 in the distance.

"Ooh! The Sunshine Airport! This place is still new!" Honey Queen admitted as she placed her hands on her face, blinking. "I must be getting close to the Coconut Mall... I'm almost there, Birdo!"

"...It feels like someone is continuing to call out to me, and I can't figure out why. It's really troublesome..." Birdo murmured as she was polishing her nails, wondering if there was a theme going on with her name being mentioned constantly.

"Well there's a theme going on with me, because I just can't stop doing this!" Toadette squeaked as she wasn't able to hold in her urine, peeing herself as she couldn't find a bathroom in time.

Birdo slapped her forehead as she felt embarrassed being around such a disgusting girl like Toadette.


	4. Chapter 4

The Honey Queen Bee was enjoying her presence at the damp Dolphin Shoals as she then placed her hands on her face, gasping as she realized something.

"Oh! That's right! I have to go find Birdo!" Honey Queen exclaimed as she moved her small arms around, explaining to the friendly Noki folk about her plight, "It was fun, but my friend needs me!"

The Noki folk all looked at each other and nodded as they said their goodbyes to the Queen Bee, who hopped into her Bumble Bee vehicle and began gliding in the air, deciding to try the one spot she didn't think of before.

"Coconut Mall. It's my course, I should check out how things are over there!" Queen Bee exclaimed as she headed towards the northern direction.

"Hey! You with the crown!" Birdo shouted as she stopped the Honey Queen in her tracks. "Are you the one mentioning me?"

"Well, err... yes." The Bee responded as she floated.

Birdo was going to comment as she got interrupted by Toadette burping, who just couldn't seem to stop her kinky fetishes from getting involved.

"Sorry! I don't know what's in the water!" Toadette apologized among her burps, blushing as she had one of her hands over her mouth and another over her chest.

"Like I was saying, since you seem to mention me, I suppose you would want me, right?" Birdo asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well yes! That's all I want to do!" The queen of honey proclaimed as she tried to hug Burdo, but failed due to having pathetic arms.

Later on, the female trio finally reached the Coconut Mall, where the bee queen of honey possessions was enjoying her time with Birdo, who was watching Toadette dancing around in the open garden with the fountain, with it being a quaint time for all three of them.


End file.
